Just Practice
by SOIMREALLYCOOL
Summary: Boy was he just getting around. He said it was just for practice so no one really took an interest that he would really be gaining his stripes. Those stripes that would leave him to be well known throughout the Hills. Those stripes that would leave him to be the one that turned straight guys into gays and women into raging raping beast in heat. Stiles/Everyone...
1. Chapter 1

Boy was he just getting around. He said it was just for practice so no one really took an interest that he would really be gaining his stripes. Those stripes that would leave him well-known throughout the Hills. Those stripes that would leave him to be the one that turned straight guys into gays and women into raging raping beast in heat.

Of course he had to start by experimenting. To catch a feel of what he likes; with both guys and girls. Him being the more promiscuous guy that he is, he would rather try both immediately after the other. So much he wanted to try them at the same time. First he would have to explore the sexual people who wouldn't opt out the option at hand.

Of course everyone has the tendency to check out competition, but this guy, this man whore, was doing it for evaluation, and future hook ups. Not knowing for sure that he could get anyone into his room clothe less he had to start at home base. "So, do you think I'm attractive?" He asked the more tanned boy across from him as they study on the teens floor.

Scott looks up at the inquisitor questions and stares at the guy forever. Not giving an answer, he leans in to peck the pale lips. "Not to me, but you're my best bud, and if nobody doesn't wants you I'll have you." He ignores the, 'but if Allison', part and smiles. Not actually gaining any more knowledge than before he knows what he can do.

Months later, pale boy has put in extra work. Bench pressing twice his mass, curling for the biceps, and straining the core section, and keeping lean. Body definition and vacant eyes when he passes people is what this boy has; sex appeal is what he was looking for. obviously he doesn't realize the difference.

Rather taking notice in people taking notice in his abrupt change, the kid gives off an in mundane reason for guys and girls alike to masturbate to him. Spring sprouts out soon and he's itching to show off his body; itching to fake that the weathers too warm for him so he can have an excuse to take off his shirt. He smile as the girls gush over him in the courtyards, and the guys begin to flush as they absently rub the hairs on their neck looking away from their girlfriends. And him.

Knowing he finally won over everyone, including the infamous Lydia Martin, dude hopes he can reel her in finally. This plot has been twisting for eh beginning of life, but now she can't deny him. He has all the factors she would look for in a guy. The groupies, the brains, the drive to be better than any one, and of course looks can't hurt.

Plan is set in full motion when he's invited to an exclusive party at Tristan house a few weeks from now. He plans to woo the strawberry-blonde with his inexperience. Freak her up. And start after everyone else he wants. But lastly, he needs another guy to help him differentiate what exactly he likes best when the time comes.

Scott. He knows who's gonna do it now. Who else is better than his best friend of all? Perfectly scheming how this whole plot is going to work out, he relaxes in his bed. Feeling his jeans becoming tight at the second, he can't help but to think of the scene that would soon come to be. Lying on his back with his legs crossed and hands lapped under his head, he smiles up at the ceiling. Oh what fun this summer is gonna be. ;)


	2. In Town

The guys were once again sitting in Stiles room with open books and note cards scattered around them. The pale boy occasionally looking at the much tanner one across from him. Realizing that Scott continuously stole glances, he stared at Scott only for him to look at him and back at his book, back up at Stiles and back at his book again. "What?" Scott asks highlighting his review packet for the upcoming final exams. Stiles shrugs and gets up to walk out the room.

Coming back in minutes later he has two Pepsi sodas and he tosses the teen wolf one as he sets his down. He grabs the hem of shirt with opposite hands to the side and pulls it up off his body. He tries his best not to notice as his best friend stares blankly at his now defined body. Probably even more defined than Scott's. Scott still drooling over Stiles, he doesn't look away until Stiles sits crossed leg in front of him again.

Blocking over his face Scott believes that Stiles can't possibly see his eyes as they drift towards the other boys lightly haired and perfectly thinned treasure trail that's leading directly to his cock. As if Stiles can't see Scott failed attempt in spying on his body, Stiles smirks at the thought that whatever has the betas pants tightening. Cause no way in hell could he be doing this right now. Scott eyes dart directly down when he catches gazes with Stiles who almost die from the hysterical laughing happening. Using this to his advantage Stiles begins to test what he can do with his new-found... Sex appeal.

"Hey Scott," the pale teenager says, "Do you think I'm attractive." Scott looks up at Stiles who just smirks in spite of his new, unused confidence. Letting out a deep sigh Scott licks his lips as he throws the book off his lap. Pushing Stiles shoulders back, Scott mounts atop of Stiles and dives right into a kiss. Stiles makes a weird sound coming from the back of his throat. Biting on his bottom lip, Scott deeply grinds his hard-on against Stiles hips. "Scott! Man, what are you doing?"

Stiles try to question him, tugging his lip back from the others mouth. Failing, Scott moves to inhale a deep sniff at Stiles neck. He licks his tongue up his throat, over his face and back to his mouth. His tongue explores the wonders of Stiles' throat as he grinds his hips downward on Stiles growing erection. Scott pushes himself away from Stiles mentally kicking himself and slamming his palm into his forehead.

"Dude, I'm sorry. Oh my gosh, I can't believe I did that." He says to Stiles slamming his fist into his head. Stiles gets up and adjust his bugle inside his pants walking over to Scott. He grunts at the feeling of his head stroking against the soft fabric, and now it's only sticking out at the bottom of his zipper. He takes Scott hand and holds them away from his face.

"It's ok dude." Stiles speaks. He stares into Scott brown eyes, and fuck, Stiles wants it now. "It was just a little practice for me, don't sweat it bro." Scott nods and they sit back down. Scott hold his hands over his nose obviously not trying to smell Stiles arousal in the room, but he can't seem to tear his eyes away from it. They sit there quiet while Stiles stares at Scott who stares at his cock.

"What was the part of me nearly raping you practice for?" Scott ask.

"How dominate I should be with Lydia in a few weeks. I plan to get her at the party. I think she wants me now. Like more than ever. So yeah," he says to the teen wolf as his eyes meet Stiles. Scott shrugs taking off his hooded shirt revealing his body. He needs less articles of clothing to teach Stiles the steaming hotness ahead. Stiles taking this as Scott offering himself. Stiles like what he can have people do now.

"Well since Allison and I were both virgins we taught ourselves. Since you're still pure and Lydia not so, you need to know a few things." He says pulling Stiles up from off the floor. Staring at each other he leans into Scott lips and the brush against each other before they end up finally kissing. Stiles hands are gripping the betas ass as the beta holds him in place with hands on his hips. Their heated naked chest are pressed tightly together as they eat each other mouths out. Stiles keeps releasing a low moan from Scott every time his take a hard grip of his ass. Stiles can feel the light peach fuzz over Scott smooth, soft, bubbly butt. Stiles spreads the cheeks apart pulling his erection closer to him who gasps at the contact. Smirking Scott moves down to his neck slowly. Stiles guides them to his bed and Scott straddles his hips as he moves down his collar-bone. Leaving light kisses and wet spots all over the beta moves down his nipple. He laps over it as his left hand index finger trails up and down his treasure trail. Going an inch past his waistline with his finger, Scott has the other teen looking at him. Stiles stares into his best friends hungry eyes as he moves lower licking over his abs. Scott stares back kissing and licking everywhere on his defined body and unbuttons his pants. Making his way back up Stiles comes down from almost falling over.

"Scott, it's _just practice_." He says seductively drawing him back to his body. Scott doesn't haste with throwing everything else off his body for what's about to come. Stiles fumbling through his night stand grabs a small bottle. Scott and Stiles fight for taking off his jeans and Scott wins. Yanking down his pants Scott mouth ghost over Stiles throbbing member which is quickly engulfed by his mouth. "Oh God!" Stiles says which has Scott humming over his cock in approval. Stiles lie on his back as the wolf goes to town on his member. Stiles jerks his hip up a few times before the beta is forced to hold his hips down. Scott drags Stiles down some towards the edge of the bed as he bobs down. Stiles legs are thrown over the curly head boy shoulders. Leaving his entrance exposed in the air on the edge of the bed, claws reach for the bottle resting next to Stiles. Eyes shut closed at the feeling of being sucked off, he doesn't know that the teen wolf has retracted his claws and slicked over his fingers in lub. Slowly pushing his fingers inside the hole, Scott can feel the boy above him ease into it. Still feeling the body resisting whatever is trying to come in, he releases the cock.

"Relax, Stiles. It's gonna go away if you just relax." Scott tries to convince the paler teen of the bearable pain. He can feel the erratic pulsing walls around his fingers sort of ease. Jerking himself, Scott brings his fingers in out of Stiles hole stretching him for himself. He began to tease Stiles and takes the two fingers out his ass with a popping sound. Stiles groans at the relief of the pain, but he only wants it more now. He wants to be filled with more of that. Scott smiling in approval licks Stiles' king vein on the underside of his cock as he continue to stretch him. The beta suck of the hanging members into mouth tasting all Stiles. He takes his finger out pouring a reasonable of more lube into his palm as he slick over his dick. Stiles finally opens his eyes and know what gonna come next.

He flips himself over rest on his knees with his ass up. He fills the dip in the bed and Scott takes his hips in hand. Scott cock is jumping in excitement and Stiles arches his back to aim his entrance to its intruder. The teen wolf pushes just the head in slightly. Stiles pushes himself back onto the throbbing cock gasping at the pain. Scott released a slightly surprised gasp and tries his best to stay still in the tightness. Wanting Stiles to be ready for something like this Scott sits there letting the boy's body adjust to the member in him. Scott realizes that he basically feel Stiles heart pumping at the muscles that clenched around him. Minutes of just sitting there Scott begins to move. He pulls out and then ease back in the tightness. "Stiles you're so tight." He shutters at the feeling. Stiles rest his head against his pillows as he enjoys the penetrating feeling.

"Uhngh." The teen above him says. Pulling back out until his head was just rested in the heat, Scott pushes himself deeply in as fast as he could. Stiles screams in pain as the wolf growl in pleasure. Scott keeps this up with each thrust, only going deeper each time. Stiles grows accustomed to the feeling and clenched his walls against the cock in him. Scott moans out and digs his claws into his hips.

Resting his palm atop of the pale boys tail bone, and leaving the other one on hils right hip, Scott picks up a rhythm into Stiles ass fucking him down. Stiles feel a certain spike when a nerve was hit inside of him. "Oh yeah." He says. "Do that again." He commands the wolf. Feeling it again and again he feels himself cum all over his bed. Scott jerks his head to the side letting the wolf come out. His body begins to grow the thick bushes of hair, claws come out longer and his fangs elongate. Stiles winces at the pain in his hips. Scott begin to build up a faster deeper rhythm growling at the growing tightness. Stiles spills over the edge again as he cums once more.

"I'm... Gonna cum." The phased wolf now says. He fucks down into Stiles harder as he reaches his climax. Not wanting to howl out in accomplishment he releases a somewhat gargantuan growl that only fills the room. Stiles moans the sensual feeling of being filled by Scott, and losing his gay virginity to him. Riding out his orgasm Scott keeps going. The wolf's hard on is still raging and he turns Stiles around while his cock is still in. Experiencing more pain, the bottom tries to keep it in. Stiles lie on his back now as Scott pulls his legs to wrap them around his hips. He leans to kiss Stiles and as he pushes into him more. Stiles stare into the ember eyes as those eyes stare down thrusting inside him continuously. "It's almost over," he speaks through the fangs again. Jerking the limp member Stiles gets another hard on from Scott.

He feverishly jerks it fast not keeping it up with his pace and makes Stiles cum a third time. The release has Stiles in pain, but he is too delirious to even notice what's going on to his body right now. The wolf above him thrust faster and more erratic into him as he licks his hand clean. Cumming minutes later he growls a deep lusty growl, riding out this orgasm. He rides it out up to the last thrust he can push into his best friend below him. Phasing back he pulls out knowing that his cock is covered in own seed and falls down on next to Stiles. "Oh, God. That was..." Scott speaks.

Stiles is speechless at the moment. Trying to cope with the burning pain spreading through his midsection. He opens his eyes, still dazed from the sex. Scott turns and looks at him and Stiles can't help to laugh and shows sheepish grin. "Sorry about the claws. And the roughness. And the wolfing out." Scott says. Stiles dismisses it knowing he has to be fragile with Allison. Stiles pushes Scott away from him and gets up to clean himself off. Not really that bothered by the pain he's suppressed he gets to mark off a name in his book.

* * *

**I have more chapters ahead, just wanted to stop here and see if its worth continuing. Ouu, way more. ;D**


	3. Die Young

Stiles walked into the house that was blasting music and blaring strobe lights. Drunken teens filled the area that are cool enough to get an exclusive invite. He grabbed a plastic red cup from the wood table and raise arm. "PARTYS HERE, BITCHES!" He yells to the crowd who in all cheers on and raise their cups.

He takes the shot in the cup to quickly drop the red thing and take off his shirt. Some people who he never seen in school before screams, 'Yeah!' at the teen boy actions. He stepped up to dance with whore-Mariah from school and to steal her cup from her hand as he grinded on her. She attempts to kiss his lip and he dances away from her putting my finger on her lips. Feeling very Jack Sparrow-ey, he steps to the beat dancing and drinking by his lonesome.

A hand to pale boy shoulder brings him out of thoughts as he regard creepers dancing with him out of the blue; all surrounding Stiles. The hand belongs to Scott who smiles at Stiles with Allison next to him laughing at the guys he never saw before. They speak their greetings before they leave. Stiles push pass the weirdos who are dancing around him trying to dance. Ew. The werewolf hag tell some guy standing at the keg to refill the cup he has. Noticing, the sheriffs son drops the cup seeing the guy roofied his drink.

Seeing a strawberry blond in his eyesight singing along to some song, Stile walk up behind her placing hands on her hips. She gasp and turns around playfully hitting him and laughing. Smiling at the girl, he smile at her and they sing to the song. "Lets make the most of the night like we're gonna die young. Musics up, getting hot, kiss me gimme all you got... That magic in your pants is making me blush!" They did a bad unison. He steps in to her right ear as they continued to dance to the drunk girls' song. "Lets get out of here. Its loud and getting crowded." He speaks up, trying to persuade her.

She starts to talk about waiting on Jackson but she finally gives in taking his hand. He leads the exquisite woman up the stairs as he ditches his cup over tha stair railing. The girl towing behind covers her mouth as she giggles as she watched th cup fall on someone's head. She crashes into his chest not paying attention as she walked up the stairs. He places a chaste kiss to her lips and let go of her hand before they go any further.

"Please let me know if you don't want me the way I really, really want you." He says. She answers in the affirmative and he picks her up quickly. Her legs go around his waist as her skirt ruffles up. The couple of bumps against the walls trying to get into a room. When they finally get inside a door a dude whose receiving a blowjob throws a pillow at them professing they get their own room. Lydia lightly chuckles as Stiles rushes across the hall to the room.

He lays her gently down on the bed and kisses her as he runs his hands underneath her skirt. "Tell me you aren't drunk, Lydia." He says pushing away from.

"Does it matter if I am?" She questions pulling off his belt. "Either way I still want you." Thats more than enough to have Stiles ripping the skirt off her pale body. She lifts her top off leaving her in just her lace panties and matching cheetah print bra with a pink ribbon in the center. Her curly locks draping over her nicely cupped boobs has Stiles lightly squeezing them. He goes around her body and like a pro he easily gets her out of her bra. He darts his mouth over the left breast sucking it within his mouth kissing all over her body going down. He plays with her tits he reaches her pale stomach sticking his tongue down her belly button. He kisses her through her panties leaving his hot breath ghosting over her vagina. Roughly he rips the lace as he tried to pull them off. Her moans arent kept in when he swipes his tongue in out of her, going from lip to lip. Doing an ancient trick he spends a short time lapping his tongue doing the alphabet. He puts a finger in her finger her slowly and soft as he uses the free hand to take off his denim. Once he's fully nude he fingers her clit as he eats her out. Her back arches at the sensation and his cock is begging for him to just fuck her already. Her hand slams the buzzcut boys head in to her legs. He stops the licking and insert two fingers vigorously going fast and faster. She moans his name as pleasure is sent through her body. He took his two fingers spreading the lips apart and sucking in the flesh one last time before he stands. He rips open to package and put the condom on in one slick quick motion. He pushes inside her warm heat squeezing his harden cock at the base. He shutters at the feeling when he finally pushes all of himself inside her. Losing control he grunts out feeling himself wrapped around the girl who he chased since before the beginning of time. Both of the pale teens let out a shaky breath before Stiles gets down to business. Stiles starts a slow pace rhythm as she lies there beneath him getting all the pleasure from the teen that everyone is craving for. She knows she has him and she takes firm squeezes of his ass while he holds her hips thrusting in her body. The hands that belong the strawberry blond roam and they pinch the harden nipples that belongs to her. Stiles leans down, beginning to suck on the young girls neck. She moans at the pleasure and he pick her up keeping her holstered on around his waist. He holds her in place while he fuck into her with thrust that are beginning to become deeper and deeper. He pounds harder into when she begs Stiles for more. Taking his lovely cock like the good girl she is, Lydia moans beginning to bounce down on him. Gasping at her convulsing walls that are becoming tight the pale teen thrust faster into her refreshing device. Stiles expected to hear sound of flesh slapping against each other to echo the room, but the notes of a girl he wanted since, eh before the beginning of time, sings the sounds of a satiated male. The young blond is very grandiose but in the presence of a dark room and in the middle of sexing the girl is prevalent ambiguous with the angelical notes she sings. Her back is slammed against the wall as Stiles fuck his pale throbbing cock up in her. She screams, losing herself and going over the edge. The teen holds the wet girl up as he pulls out to let her be relinquished of her fluids. He fingers the outside of her vagina as it drips. He place his cock back inside of her. Lydia moans as fuck her, grabbing her ass tighter. Using her manicured nails, Lydia scratches over Stiles back at the amount of pleasure she's receiving. Saying unintelligible words he reaches his climax seeing white spots in his darken vision behind clenched eyes. He can feel his seed covering his throbbing tip. Letting out an elicit grunt, he almost lose control and fall over when his sensitive head is rubbed against the strawberry blond leg as he lets her down. They smiles at each other almost out of breath and Stiles leans in to give her one last kiss. Stiles being Stiles, he's not fully exonerated for having sex with someone elses girl. "I hope you don't mind, but we need to get back to the party before somebody suspects. And I hope that you know that Jackson and I are still working stuff out." Lydia says dressing herself.

"Yeah, yeah. And thanks." Stiles told the girl tying the condom and throwing it in the bin.

"For?"

"Being my first. You're not gonna tell anyone though? I can't have everyone thinking they can have a chance." He told her. "I like to keep them thirsty."

"First off, I'm monogamous, and don't you think for one second that just because I slept with you that some little skank can compete and let you downgrade. If I ever hear you slept with someone less than me, Stilinski. I'll cut your balls off." She say poking him in the chest. "Now, you wait till college to sex a decent girl and future wife and mother of your kids. And those people are all one person. Clear?" she says abortively.

"Crystal." He says opening the door to let her exit first. They walk back down and he's still shirtless and he leaves her to find Jackson. He walks out the front door and Stiles sees Scott and Allison up ahead. "Scott, I can die young now." He laughs as Allison is left confused. He finds his truck and hops in. "Good boy." Stiles says looking down at Sebastion. Another one off the list. ;)

* * *

This was supposed to go in last night cause I hate posting during the weekdays when I get a chance to. And I hope you like Bi!Stiles as much as I do.


	4. SPOILER ALERT-TWILIGHT SAGA BD 2

The weekend had been a lazy blast since the party. As the young teen lied in his bed staring at the cieling nothing ran through his head like something should be. Stiles couldnt even think about the great, hot sex he had with Lydia. Oh no, not even close. His mind was just blank since he awoke from his slumber.

_**Movies tonight? In?**_ Questions his bestfriend through a text.

_Yeah, sure. Movie?_

**_See ya there at 9_**

* * *

Stiles arrived at the theatre just a little before nine and he could see the long line of people outside the door. Concessions was busier than ever and a yell caught his attention. "Yo' Stiles over here!" Scott yelled waving in hand in the air. He went in the line for the movie to stand with his best friend "Dude I have been standing here for an hour and i still dont have first choice picks at seats." Stiles shrug at his motion and they begin to silence once the line begins to move into the screening room.

"Seriously, Twilight?" Stiles questioned.

"Allison wanted to see it, but I sold her ticket when she bailed and kept ours. They aren't refundable. Dude, did you know that?" Idiot. The teens walk to the very back and they spot fri- associates from school. The movie is so far amazing for everyone there but the mood quickly ruins once the fighting of the power couple begins in the back row. Scott dashed out once his phone went off ringing with a call from Allison. So there Stiles sat alone trying to zone out the couple and still pay attention to the movie. He, lets say borrowed, a bucket of popcorn from the row of people in front of him and went down the row to throw on couple. Lydia screeched as Jackson fumed. "You're so dead, Stilinski."

"We are watching a movie! So shut up and blow me." With that being said He returned the bucket to the kind citizens of Twilight fans and sat in his seat. On screen, snow was falling and Christmas time it was. Lydia stomped on his feet on the way out. Attempting to follow her, Jackson stopped and stood in front of Jacksons way. Glaring at the pale teen the least popular one now took a seat next to Stiles. "Leave," was all Stiles could mutter without ripping his eyes away from the screen. Jackson leaned his head on Stiles shoulder and started to whisper to that Lydia was making him tired, and that he couldn't be doing this anymore. "Yeah, well I'll take her," the pale teen objected.

"I''m tired. From her- from everything. When is this movie gonna be over." Stiles push Jackson off his shoulder but Jackson lifted up the arm rest and fell face first right into his the other teens lap. Jackson breathed his hot breath through Stiles denim. Stiles didn't do anything but flutter his eyes at the sensation. He allowed Jackson to come back up and whisper in his ear. Jackson spoke to the pale teen in the dark room as he undid his jeans begin to fist Stiles hardening member. "God, Stiles, you're so hot now. I don't blame you for not trying to stop me." He said whispering in his ear, making Stiles shiver all over. "Because if the positions were different," he said seductively jerking Stiles and licking the shell of his ear, "I wouldn't stop you from doing this." Said and lowered his mouth down to take Stiles in. Stiles gasped when Jackson began to suck just the tip and jerk the rest of the shaft. It was sending large and large amounts of pleasure through Stiles. Not once did anyone look back as Jackson was blowing Stiles off. He jerked the boy faster and faster licking up the pre-cum coming out of the slit. Jackson casually leaned up to begin sucking on Stiles neck as he jerked him. "You taste like pineapples and strawberries." He whispered. Stiles was reaching his climax faster and faster with every whisper this blond boy was to him. He stopped every action as a cold pierce of breaking glass sounded the room. "Ill see you in the mens room, I don't wait for long." Was all Jackson said as Stiles sat there watching some perve hold the decapitated head of the blond man on screen.

He quickly put himself together and fixed his composure before he got up and exited. He sped quickly to the mens restroom dashing corners and random people and all. Once he was in the clean white room hunger filled Stiles. Stiles wanted the mouth of that blond so bad right now that he could feel his member in pain. He locked the door and bust open every stall door before he came to the last. "Jackson, you better be in here." He threatened hungrily. With that in mind, he pushed open the door and saw Jackson get up from the seat.

"About time." The lacrosse captain spoke. Stiles told him to shut up as he grabbed his leather and pulled Jackson onto him. There tongues fought for dominance as the captain undid Stiles jeans again. He jerked the throbbing red-tip cock as the continued to eat each other. Stiles broke the kiss pushing Jackson back.

"Now suck," He told the arrogant blond as he pushed him down on his knees. Jackson quickly put the cock inside his mouth, bobbing his head over the cock. Stiles mumbled out words that he didn't even know the meaning to. He moaned in pleasure as Jackson hollowed his jaws covering the cock in a nice heat. Stiles globes were squeezed roughly and Jackson hair was pulled as Stiles began to fuck his mouth. With every thrust that Stiles put into his captains mouth he went deeper and deeper. Jackson choked a little and pushed away from Stiles cock. "Take it!" Stiles slapped the blond face as he fucked his mouth faster reaching his climax. Jackson catching on to Stiles movements, hallowed his jaws and sucked on the lovely tasting tip. Jackson jerked the rest of the shaft as Stiles grunted, letting himself spill inside the captains mouth. Still sucking after he came, Jackson had no problem swallowing down the sweetness of what the owner of this cock had to offer. He longed for more, tugging at the cock to make it harden again. Not letting himself fall under peer pressure, Stiles kept his hormones at bay. He pulled up his jeans, panting. "That was best blow, I ever had."

Jackson stood up and fixed his hair. He pulled Stiles in for another rough kiss and pressed his body against his. With a hoarse voice Jackson spoke. "Tell anyone, you're dead." Stiles smacked Jackson ass on his way the restroom and smirked at him. Stiles knew that deep down, once is never enough for the blondy. ;)


	5. Chapter 5

"Stilinski, sit please."

"Class hasnt even started yet," _Ass_.This Adrian Haris was such a dick to the pale teen. Students began to file into class as Adrian eyed Stiles the whole time with a creepy look. The class went by with an eery ease. Harris kept a private eye on Stiles that he couldnt tear away. Promptly it gave the young teen chills. The bell rang ending class and the students all left. Stiles was the last student in class to leave and made sure he bumped Adrian Harris on the way out.

"Dude, that was so a fag move. Touch me like that again and I will be forced to tell my father who is the Sheriff." He speaks blatantly to the teacher in the doorway.

"No way in hell, Stilinski, did I touch you. Ruin my life and that'll be the end of you, I swear." Stepping closer Stiles spoke again.

"And I think thats a threat. Push me to pay off these students who saw what I just spoke out. Harris is a perve! Dont let him near you!" Stiles said walking away. "Im telling my dad!" he shouted back at him. The pale boy was gonna be late to his next hour; gym. He didnt mind though. He wanted to show off his body to the entire locker room and have a group orgy. It could happen you know, but Stiles havent mastered the technique to seduced large numbers yet. Entering the almost empty locker room Stiles could do with Danny being his only audience.

"Hey Dan." Stiles said walking pass the tanned teen.

"Sup, dude."

"Nothing much," the teen said to the goalie, "Do you still not think Im attractive?"

"Pretty much. Just cause youve... Whatever, doesnt mean I find you attractive now." He said matter-of-factly. "Nor seductive." Danny gets up and take a cocky strut down to Stiles locker. He stands in front of Stiles watching the pale teen slip on his shorts. "I think the underline question youre really asking is if youre gay or not. Which I can help you discover." The boy is roughly pressed against the locker as his bottom lip is taken into Danny's mouth. Stiles releases a quiet moan not seeing the sexual part of Daniel before. He quickly gets a hard on as the tanned teen picks him up and grind between his legs. Danny latches on to Stiles neck as the quail and fumble getting to the coafhes office.

The blinds snap shut once they enter the small room. Things are pushed off the desk making room for Danny to sit. Stiles lifts the shirt off the other teen boy as Danny yank his loose shorts off his hips. Stiles leans in to kiss Danny taking off his shorts now, fisting the hard on. Danny moans out breaking the kiss, "Left middle drawer, theres condoms." Stiles blindly reaches for it as their lips are reconnected. Danny leans up to press there body together and he runs his hands all over Stiles abs and down to ridges making the V. His body is shaking with excitement as Stiles grind against him, squeezing parts of his tanned orange back. Stiles pulls away to break open the package and slip it over his cock. Stiles position himself right out Danny entrance just before he slowly started to slide into the warm heat. Danny drags out the moan at the sensation of feeling Stiles harden member creeping in him. Danny lays down on his and place his feet on Stiles chisled chest. He lets out a breaty waiting to be adjusted and nods. Stiles isnt starting slow, the eager teen is already picking up fast moderate speed. Danny grunts out, telling Stiles to go faster. The sound of their flesh is very faint as it echos through the room. Stiles grabs the limp cock, jerking it hard. Danny bites down on his bottom lip running a hand over his body. He pulls a leg back giving the boy above him more room to pound into him. "Faster." Danny commands the top. He lets out a moan as hes being covered in his own warm, sticky cum. Stiles can feel the warm heat start to tighten around his lengthy member as Danny spills over the edge. The pale teen pushes the boys legs back further over his head grinding roughly down into the hole fucking faster than he ever did before. Stilinski is making his way to climax in the goalie. Still enjoying the pleasure, Danny wants him to go faster. The tanned boy began to jerk himself now as he slightly move back on the desk with every thrust the boy is giving out. A whistle goes off that makes it way to the office and Stiles drops Danny legs. All motion stops for a quick second as he gather his thoughts.

"Oh shit. We have to go." Danny looks surprised and quickly dresses himself . In a haste, both boys head out the office and to their lockers. They grab the casual regular clothes and heads out the gym before anyone could make it into the locker room. As they change back, it a mysterious silence in the bathroom. "So, just so you know, youre pretty good." Stiles says breaking the silence.

"Ive been told. And for the record, you're definitely gay. I thought I was gonna top at first, but when you got the condom and slipped it on, I knew." Danny says matter of factly. "And I guess you are pretty hot now," he smirks, "But if you ever tell Larry, I'll kill you dead." With that bieng said he walked out. And now we know why he's Jackson best friend of all. Theyre almost indentical.

Stiles walks out the bathroom justa few mintues after and bumps into someone. The girl is crying, hiding her face. "Allison, is everything ok?" ;)

_**I guess there will be an Allison scene with Stiles.**_

_**So.. Will there be Stiles/Matt...?**_

_**December + Sterek = Angsty Christmas fics, can't wait!**_

_**And sorry if this chap is sucky. :?**_


End file.
